Madness of Tylious
The Madness of Tylious is the sixth encounter in Death'kul. Just before players open the gates to the final chamber, Tylious will break down into madness and insanity, finally cumbling under the weight of all the horrible things he was done and experienced in his life. Players will have to fight through each of Tylious' presences; blood, soul, toxic, and demise, all while infiltrating his mind in an attempt to break him out of his insanity. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Elf |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 220,000,000 (Prodigy) 431,000,000 (Master) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 168,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Rise to Insanity, Death'kul |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Defeatable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = LOTS}} Background 'Dungeon Guide' Tylious has always proven to be one of the strongest heroes in Outhria. Ruled as a king, seen betrayal and death, and be risen again and again, prolonging his existential suffering but strengthening his resolve. But eventually time becomes a foe for those who have seen so much. After fighting for years, and beside the very adventurers who defeated him in Old Polcro, Tylious became changed, broken. But now, unknown if it that he is a victim to his own insanity, or from the whispers of Esquire, or the fact he feels he can't save Deathlius, Tylious now stands in the way, defending his honor in that you will not enact what he had to feel. Abilities Phase One: The Remnants of Blood; A Pain Deep Down During this phase, Tylious will use his powers over blood to destroy and sap the players vitality. *'Conquest of Pain:' Tylious will slash his primary target with his axe, dealing 210,000 damage to the primary target. Any ally within 15 yards of the primary take 120,000 damage. *'Blood Strike:' Tylious will cleave his primary target for 230,000 damage, healing for 30% of the damage dealt. The target will gain the Blood Death debuff. **'Blood Death:' The target will take damage equal to 50% of any direct damage dealt to Tylious. If a the players attack lands as a critical, Tylious will heal for the damage dealt. *'Death Strike:' Tylious will slash at his primary target dealing 310,000 damage. Tylious will gain the Blood Legacy buff if the attack lands as a critical. **'Blood Legacy:' Tylious will gain a temporary bout of strength, increasing all damage dealt by 25% and healing for 15% of the damage dealt. Lasts 20 seconds. *'Blood Climax' Tylious will slash his primary target for 250,000 damage. Tylious will reset all aggro upon use of this attack. *'Call of the Blood Lord:' Tylious will grab a horn from his satchel, proceeding to blow it. Tylious will gain 20% increased damage, 10% increased armour and magic resistance, and causing Tylious to heal for 10% of all damage dealt. Lasts 45 seconds. *'Howl of the Deep Pain:' Tylious will fall to his knees and howl, signalling the phase 2 transition. Tylious will become immune to all damage. Phase Transition: The First Vision During the first phase transition, players will enter Tylious' mind only to find themselves in the Court of Cronia. Tylious is standing, his back to another man, fighting off hordes of the Skelden. Bodies lay strewn across the floor. Players will take on the visage of Cronian Legion soldiers during this vision. *Tylious: Hey! You over there! I thought I ordered you all to get out of here! Fordron and I will hold them back, giving you time to escape! *Player: No Tylious, I stand here, we ''stand here, with you. We will never leave your side, not until the shadow of death takes us all. Players must fight off the hordes of Skelden, fighting alongside Tylious and Fordron. After all the Skelden are killed, another scene will play. *Tylious: I thank you soldiers, I know not what would have happened had you not returned. *Player: Worry not Tylious, we will follow you to the ends of the earth. *Tylious: But now you must leave. I know who commands these beasts, he will not stop until I am slain, and Cronia falls. *''The players turn to leave, the gates burst open, in walks Galeron. *Tylious: Go! NOW! You as well Fordron, go with these soldiers! Go and save yourself! *''Tylious' blade crashes against Galeron's.'' *Tylious: NOW FORDRON! DON'T LET MY DEATH BE FOR NAUGHT! *''The players and Fordron run out of the room. The camera pans back to see Tylious fighting against Galeron, he looks over to you and flashes a smile.'' Fordron closes the door. *Echo of Deathlius: You're not alone brother, you never were and never will be. Fordron clung to that small sliver of hope within, hope that you were still alive, that you could still be saved. He never forgot about you Tylious. He fights alongside you this day, Sera will follow you to the ends of the earth, and these heroes shall never back down while you're in danger. *Echo of Deathlius: This is not you brother! Snap out of it! Phase Two: The Remnants of Soul; A Life Long Lost During this phase, Tylious will use his powers over soul to wither away at his targets will great magics. *'Soul Rupture:' Tylious will rupture the ground will soul energy, dealing 230,000 damage to any player within 10 yards. Throughout the rest of the phase, Soul Patches will appear throughout the arena. **'Soul Patches:' A random area of the arena will erupt with soul energy, causing a 7 foot radius area to deal 10,000 damage per second to any player who enters the area. *'Soul Drain:' Tylious will fill the room with rampant soul energy, causing players to have 99% reduced mana regen. *'Soul Shield:' Tylious will cover his being with a shield of soul energy, causing him to take 50% reduced magic damage, and reflecting back 25% of any damage dealt. *'Soul Cleave:' Tylious will smash his primary target with his axe, dealing 300,000 damage, and applying the Soul Drain debuff. **'Soul Drain:' The target will be weakened, reducing all damage dealt by 30%. *'Soul Barrage:' Tylious will blast 4 targets with soul energy, dealing 175,000 damage to each. If two or more of the attacks deal critical damage, Tylious gains the Lonely Soul buff. **'Lonely Soul:' Tylious will gain 10% critical hit chance and 10% increased critical hit damage. *'Call of the Soul Harbinger:' Tylious will blow his horn once more, granting him the power of the soul harbinger. He will gain 50% increased magic resistance, 10% magic reflect, and 25% increased magic damage for 45 seconds. *'Howl of the Lost Life:' Tylious will once more fall to his knees, signalling a phase transition. Tylious will become immune at all damage. Phase Transition: The Second Vision When players enter Tylious' mind for the second time, they will be greeted by a large city square, Tylious standing in the middle, clad in simple armour, his blade of his back. Players take on the visage of elves during this scene. A man approaches Tylious. *Man: Tylious Dawnbane! You have been charged with treason, and breaking the covenant of the elves! *Tylious: I did NOTHING father! It's nothing but your scorn for me that caused this. *''The man, Tylious' father, smiles wickedly.'' *Tylious' father: As punishment you shall hence forth be exiled, it appears the title of the unspoken is not enough, a few of your "friends" decided to break the rules. *''Tylious turns to face you, his gaze peering beside you to an elven woman.'' *Tylious' father: As extra punishment, they shall be executed. Avery Stormhawk, approach. *''The elven woman walks up next to Tylious, grabbing his hand. The man looks at the players.'' *Tylious' father: And you lot, come on now. *Player: No. We refuse. You exile Tylious, you exile us. We will never leave his side. *''Tylious turns to face the players, a great smile on his face.'' *Tylious: Thank you friends, that's all I need. *Tylious' father: Now Tylious, my own son, leave us. Leave us and never return. *''Tylious turns and walks away, heading for the players. The players follow Tylious as he leaves. A gun shot can be heard coming from behind, followed by the thud of a body. Tylious turns around to see his father, gun in hand, and Avery's body lying at his feet. He turns back around, tears in his eyes.'' *Echo of Deathlius: He killed your love, the only thing you had dear to you in life, but he was still your father Tylious, he always will be. He made you the man who you are today. If only he could see who you've become; hero of Outhria and saviour of the land. *''The echo fades away, before coming back.'' *Echo of Deathlius: She always loved you Tylious, right to the end. Her final thoughts were of you, of the life you could of had together. Your name was the last thing to leave her mouth. *Echo of Deathlius: Now fight brother! You know this is not right! You know this is not you! You must break out of it, find yourself again! Phase Three: The Remnants of Toxic; An Existence Worth Losing During this phase, Tylious will use his powers over toxic to plague and disease his enemies, weakening them and causing them to fall from fatal toxins. *'Plague Bringer:' Tylious will blast all players with plague energy, causing them to gain the Withering Plague debuff. **'Withering Plague:' Players will slowly gain stacks of this debuff. Each stack will cause players to deal 2% decreased damage, and take 2% increased damage. *'Plague Strike:' Tylious will strike his primary target for 200,000 damage, and applying 3 stacks of Withering Plague. *'Plague Bringer:' Tylious will slash a random target with his axe, dealing 130,000 damage. This target gains the Carrier debuff. **'Carrier:' The player with this debuff will apply extra stacks of Withering Plague to any player within 10 yards. Any player within that range will gain 1 stack of Withering Plague for every 3 seconds they are within that range. *'Call of the Plague Bringer:' Tylious blows his horn, gaining the power of the plague bringer. Tylious will gain 25% increased attack speed, and all attacks, be it auto attack or ability, will apply 1 stack of Withering Plague. *'Howl of the Lost Existence:' Tylious will once more fall to his knees and howl, signalling a phase transition. Tylious will become immune to all damage. Phase Transition: The Third Vision When players enter Tylious' mind for the third time, players will be greeted by Tylious standing and talking to a masked figure. Bodies surround the two, and for as far as the eye can see. Other soldiers wander lost through the carnage. The players take on the visage of soldiers. *Tylious: Thank you brother, I know not what would've become of me, of this land, had you not been here. *Figure: Worry not Tylious, I would never let you have all the fun, especially this day. *''Tylious and the figure laugh.'' *Tylious: What will you do now? I know you have no family to return to. *Figure: I can say the same of you. *''The figure lowers his head.'' *Figure: However, I shall return to my home. The battle stirred images in my mind, images of things long lost. *Tylious: I shall accompany you then. *Figure: No Tylious! I must deal with this on my own, I must disappear. I need time to think, to truly come to terms with what had happened. *Tylious: I shant fight you brother. *''Tylious smiles ever so slightly, before the two clasp hands. They part, a small medallion in the hands of the figure.'' *Tylious: Just as you seek to think of your life and those lost, I seek to rid myself of the same things. *Figure: This is enough Tylious, I need only your words. *Tylious: Take it brother, I seek to rid myself of my past life, I look towards the future. *''The figure pockets the medallion, gives Tylious a nod, and wanders off into the distance. Tylious stands alone amongst the carnage.'' *Tylious: Once more I walk alone. *''Tylious looks into the sky.'' *Tylious: Yet I can't help but feel at home. I shall wander, returning only to my kin in due time. *''Tylious walks off into the distance.'' *Tylious: The few that remain from what remains of my homeland. *''Tylious wanders out of view.'' *Echo of Deathlius: I'm always with you brother, I always was. I saw what you went through after this, all the atrocities you have experienced since, but I was always with you. I was with you when you reclaimed your home, I was with you at the battle of Omegaheim, and everything between and everything since. You've lived a life of tragedy and horror, but this is no way to deal with it brother! I still carry that medallion proudly! I still care brother! All you must do is break through to yourself! Snap out of it and open that door! Phase Four: The Remnants of Demise; A True End Cometh During this phase, Tylious will call upon his ultimate power of demise to obliterate and crush his opponents with devastating melee attacks. *'Rising Demise:' Tylious will slowly gain the power of true demise throughout this phase. Each stack of True Demise will increase either attack speed, attack damage, or defense by 1%. Tylious will gain one stack passively every 20 - 30 seconds. The stat that Tylious gains is completely random. *'Lost Hope of Demise: '''Tylious will use this ability if he reaches 100 stacks of '''True Demise', which will cause him to instantly deal 1,945,120 damage to all players. *'Demise Strike: '''Tylious will strike his primary target for 230,000 damage. Tylious will gain one stack of '''True Demise '''from the attack, and the player will gain the L'ost Hope debuff. **'Lost Hope: '''The player will deal 20% reduced damage for 20 seconds. The player will also periodically get stunned during the duration of the debuff. *'Finality: 'Tylious will smash the ground of the arena, causing 5 random areas of the ground to crumble, instantly killing anyone who is hit. *'Lost Cleave: 'Tylious will cleave his primary target for 300,000 damage. Any ally within 15 yards will take 150,000 damage. The damage will spread to any player within 15 yards, each time decreasing by 50,000 damage. Tylious gains 1 stack for every player hit. *'Burst of the Hollow Soul: '''Tylious will blast his primary target for 310,000 damage. Tylious will gain 5 stacks of '''True Demise. The player will take 30% increased damage for 30 seconds afterwards. *'Demise Healing: '''Tylious will heal himself for 200,000 helath every use. Uses at 5% and below. *'Call of the Demise Finality: 'Tylious will blow his horn one final time, calling upon the power of the demise finality. Tylious will gain 15% increased attack damage, 20% increased attack speed, 10% increased armour and magic resistance, 5% helth sapping, and 5% spell reflect. Lasts until the end of the fight. *'Howl of the True End: 'Tylious will fall to the ground, howling in pain. Players can enter his mind once more. Tylious will be immune to all damage from here on. Ending: The Fourth Vision Players will enter Tylious' mind once more, for the final time, to be greeted by a familiar sight. Tylious is bent over the body of Sera in the centre of Thotazlxax's throne room. Players look like themselves. *The Echo of Tylious in this scene is Tylious from real life talking to himself, not the Tylious from the vision.* *Tylious: What that dirty f*ck did to you is unacceptable Sera. *''Sera smiles, passing him a note. *Note: Worry not Tylious, I'm fine. *Tylious: No! NO! What he did was NOT okay! I've seen things like this before! I've lost people I care about more times than I care to count! I will not let what happened to Avery happen to you! *''Sera looks at Tylious confused.'' *Tylious: No one will harm you, no one will do anything to hurt you. I'll make sure of it. *''Tylious begins to laugh.'' *Tylious: Too many! Too many times this has happened to me! ME! WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? *Player: Tylious, calm down! Snap out of it! Is it not enough that she's alive? That she is still with you!? *Tylious: Nononononono. NO. It is not alright. You know NOT what I've been through in my life. *Player: You'd be surpirside what I know Tylious. *''Tylious continues to mutter to himself.'' *Player: Snap out of it Tylious! We need you! *Tylious: Nonononono. *Player: This isn't you! *Echo of Deathlius: Listen to them brother! *Echo of Tylious: I lost my mind... *''Tylious stops pacing.'' *Echo of Deathlius: Listen to yourself! *Echo of Tylious: I lost all that I was... *''Tylious stares at Sera.'' *Echo of Deathlius: She'll never leave your side, I know this brother! She cares for you more than you know! You worry her, just as much as she worries you! She'll follow you until death comes for you both, hand in hand you will fight through to the end. *Echo of Tylious: THIS IS NOT ME! *Echo of Deathlius: LISTEN BROTHER! You're so close to the end! Your goal is at hand! *''Tylious continues to stare at Sera.'' *Echo of Deathlius: She cares for you brother! YOU KNOW THIS! You would not be where you are, not have come as far as you have without her! She needs you as much as you need her! She knows how you feel. *Echo of Tylious: Love... *Echo of Deathlius: SHE KNOWS YOU LOVE HER! *Echo of Tylious: Sera... *Echo of Deathlius: Yes brother! Now break free! Come back to your senses! Open your mind! Your life is not without tragedy and pain, but seldom are! You've lived a life of such horror I cannot fathom it, but still you live, still you fight for freedom and the light! Your friends are always there for you! Sera will never leave your side, Fordron will follow your lead to where ever you go, the heroes owe you their lives just as you do to them. *Echo of Tylious: I MUST BREAK FREE! *Echo of Deathlius: I still care brother! I'm right there! I've always been by your side! NOW BREAK FREE, COME BACK TO WHERE YOU ONCE WERE! HIDE NO MORE BEHIND YOUR INNER SCARS! EMBRACE THEM, FOR THEY HAVE MADE YOU STRONG, MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE! *''Tylious falls to his knees and screams, the screen goes white, and players are back in Death'kul.'' Preparation/ Tactics ... Quotes INTRO *Salvator: Finally, the doors to the final chamber! I know he's behind that door. *Tylious: And how do you know THAT!? *Salvator: Trust me Tylious, there is no where else he could be. *''Tylious throws his arms into the air.'' *Tylious: Oh really!? You know everything ''about this house eh? There are no... secret rooms or passages he could be hinding in? *''Tylious leans into Salvator. *Tylious: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SALVATOR!? DO YOU KNOW EVERY SINGLE THING ABOUT THIS PLACE!? '' *''Salvator steps back. *Salvator: Tylious, step back. Just trust me. We heard from that dragon rider guy that he was on the top floor remember. *''Tylious turns around in exasperation.'' *Tylious: And you're going to trust him!? ''HE TRIED TO KILL US! *Salvator: Tylious, just calm down. *Tylious: ''NOBODY ''tells me to calm down. *Salvator: Well I ''just did. *''Tylious unsheathes K'Chonal, pressing the blade to Salvator's throat.'' *Tylious: Nobody. tells me. to calm down. *Salvator: Alright Tylious, just put down the axe, and we can save Deathlius and go home. *Tylious: SAVE HIM!? LIKE I'VE SAVED SO MANY BEFORE HIM!? *''Tylious lowers his axe.'' *Tylious: It's always me that has to play the good guy; slay this, save them, SAVE THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE! But could I save them? No. NO. Nnonononononono. No I could not. I could not save the TWO PEOPLE who I truly cared about. *Salvator: Tylious, I'm sorry for your loses, but we have to... *''Tylious points K'Chonal at Salvator.'' *Tylious: YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA! *''Tylious brings his face close to Salvator's.'' *Tylious: Why should I try to save him ''when I know we'll only FAIL!? *''Tylious lowers his axe, beginning to pace back and forth. *Tylious: I was too late, I simply, turned around, turned RIGHT FUCKING AROUND and walked away. I could have stopped him, I could have killed him Salvator. But what did I do? I TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY! You know what he did? HmmmMMMmmm? *''Tylious brings his face right up to Salvator's.'' *Tylious: He just simply FUCKING ''shot her. *''Tylious begins to laugh. *Tylious: But let us not forget more recent events! Oh nonononno! That would be BAD now wouldn't it? *''Tylious begins to laugh louder and faster.'' *Tylious: I crushed his head, I stomped and slashed and kicked and maimed and slaughtered the corpse of a GOD because of what he did. *''Tylious quickly spins and faces Salvator.'' *Tylious: But I was too late! I'm ALWAYS too late! There was nothing I could do. And now she's FUCKING CURSED and there's NOTHING I can do about it. *''Tylious begins laughing maniacially.'' *Tylious: And now I have NOTHING! NOTHING! *''Tylious turns to the heroes.'' *Tylious: And now here you are, the same people who killed ''me! Walked right into my home, and ''FUCKING KILLED ME! ''Why should I allow you anywhere NEAR him!? I know what you can do, I know your power, I know you have no problem with ''MURDER! *''Tylious grabs his axe.'' *Tylious: Nonononononono. I will not allow you guys ANYWHERE near my brother. I will kill you all ''before you can open that door. *''Tylious raises his axe and charges. PHASE ONE *Conquest of Pain: Too much! Pain! Pain is all I know, all that you will know. Pain is the only truth of our world. *Blood Strike: Oh, did you FORGET!? I can control blood! Oh yesyesyesyes! I drink it in, drink it ALL IN! It heals me, it nourishes me! Your death shall EMPOWER me! *Death Strike: Death. Death is final, death is absolute, and NONE OF US CAN FUCKING AVOID IT. But wait! I've died TWICE! ''Guess I'm an exception! *Blood Climax: You! You're NOTHING! Why do I bother with you!? Get out of my sight. GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT! *Call of the Blood Lord: I call upon my power of blood, this GREAT POWER I NEVER ''FUCKING ''ASKED FOR. It gives me strength, gives me vitality, heals me and nourishes me and gives me strength! *Howl of the Deep Pain: NO! I will not fall ''twice ''to you sons of BITCHES. You killed me once, but you shant kill me again! ''Tylious falls to the ground howling. PHASE TWO *Soul Rupture: Remember Old Polcro? Great place that, GREAT FUCKING PLACE! I died there remember? But wait! NO I DIDN'T! This, this is what remains of my powers over soul, another great power I NEVER asked for. *Soul Drain: You don't need mana, right!? YOU DON'T NEED FUCKING MANA! *Soul Shield: You'll never catch me, you'll never hurt me or harm me or touch me or strike me or hit me or shoot me or slash me or smash me or light me on fire. NEVER AGAIN! *Soul Cleave: Feel the weakness of your soul, it's all FUTILE, your veture is pointless! YOU'LL BE GOING NOWHERE! *Soul Barrage: Why should I only attack ONE of you hmmmMMMmmm? Nononononono! That would be silly, now wouldn't it!? *Call of the Soul Harbinger: The soul harbinger. You know who the soul harbinger is hmmmMMMmmm? I can tell you it's not FUCKING me that's for sure. It's my dear old friend Kilian, or waht remains of Kilian after you killed her. *Howl of the Lost Life: NonononononononononononononononoNONONONONONO... Tylious falls to the ground howling. PHASE THREE *Plague Bringer: I bring the plague, a plague of death and disease and decay and frailty. You will all FALL! *Plague Strike: I strike you with plague, not with plague itself, that's hard to do, but guess what? GUESS. WHAT!? It's but another power I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR! *Plague Bringer: I can't carry this burden alone! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! I will enlist one of you, oh yesyesyesyes! You shall be my instrument of DOOM. *Call of the Plague Bringer: Once more does my horn blow, a horn I never had to FUCKING blow before today. But you had to come and change that didn't you? YOU HAD TO CHANGE IT, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! *Howl of the Lost Existence: Once more into the fray... Tylious falls down howling. PHASE FOUR *Lost Hope of Demise: It has come, I finally get my sweet, sweet, SWEET FUCKING REVENGE. *Finality: HAHAHAHAHA! Once more you fall, fall, fall, fall. There will be no mini bar where you're going this time! *Demise Healing: I heal, heal, heal, HEAL! I HEAL CAUSE THAT'S ALL I CAN FUCKING DO! *Call of the Demise Finality: You're true doom has come, I empower myself with DEMISE! My ultimate FUCKING POWER! I never had to use this before, at least to such a LARGE scale. But you guys ALWAYS HAVE TO GO AND CHANGE THINGS. *Howl of the True End: Tylious stands there blankly, swaying back and forth, before falling down howling. OUTRO *Salvator: Tylious? Tylious!? Can you hear me!? *''Tylious looks up.'' *Salvator: Tylious!? You're alive!? *Tylious: What? *Salvator: I can't believe it! *''Tylious sits up.'' *Tylious: What. Happened. Salvator. *Salvator: You fought these heroes. Don't you remember? *Tylious: I remember... nothing. Nothing recent. *''Tylious shakes his head.'' *Tylious: Memories Salvator, they came flooding back. Bad memories. *Salvator: We all experience it Tylious. *Tylious: But this was different. Things were different. I wasn't alone, I heard voices, people talking to me, telling me to snap out of it, and open the door. *Salvator: There's a reason for that Tylious. You went mad. *''Tylious shakes his head, grabbing at it with his hand.'' *Tylious: What? I went mad? *Salvator: All the things you've experienced built up, your own feeling building up. You couldn't stand it anymore, you crushed under the weight of all your baggage. *Tylious: I'm sure things have changed. *Salvator: I'm sure things will change between you and a certain little someone else as well. *''Tylious looks at Salvator quizically. Salvator steps out of the way, Sera is standing at the top of the stairs. Tylious quickly stands up.'' *Tylious: Sera!? What are... what are you doing here? *''Sera shook her head and ran up to Tylious, hugging him tightly. A note stuck to Tylious' chest plate when they part.'' *Note: I knew the entire time Tylious, I know your feelings. Don't say anything. I heard all I needed to hear when you were mad with dementia. *''Sera walked forwards past Tylious, tears in her eyes. Tylious looked down at himself.'' *Tylious: I might have to sit this next one out Salvator. *Salvator: No problem Tylious, you and the little lady got some talking to do. *''Salvator laughs and slaps Tylious on the back. Tylious stumbled forward.'' *Salvator: Here we go you two, the final doors. Are you ready? *''Sera reaches out and grabs Tylious' hand smiling. Tylious turns to Salvator and nods.'' *Tylious: Whenever you are, brother. Loot PRODIGY *Gift *of the Mad Hero *Polcro Flag Cape *Gift *Love Letter *Family Musket *of the Long Lost Brother *of Father's Blood *of the Lost Knight MASTER *Battle Horn *Eye *of the Homeward Traveler HARDCORE *Twisted K'Chonal *of Unrequited Love Achievements ... Category:Death'kul bosses